


Stay With Me

by HisHeartKiller



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Come Swallowing, F/M, Fear, Fingering, Future, Kissing, Oral, Reunions, Role Playing, bareback, life - Freeform, playful spank
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 19:45:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3301304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HisHeartKiller/pseuds/HisHeartKiller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I love making you come.” She wickedly grinned at him.<br/>“You’re a dirty little girl.” He pulled her in for a kiss.<br/>“I wanna come too.” She said as she straddled his hips.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

“Beth.” Daryl moaned as she lovingly sucked his cock. “Ah-Beth.” He grabbed her head and shoved his member deeper into her throat as he came.  
“I love making you come.” She wickedly grinned at him.  
“You’re a dirty little girl.” He pulled her in for a kiss.  
“I wanna come too.” She said as she straddled her hips.  
“Hmm. Have ya been a good girl?” He asked.  
“Yes sir.” She pecked his lips.  
“Yeah? Ya touch yaself?” He asked.  
She grinded against his body. “No.” She moaned.  
“Is that so?” He spanked her bare ass.  
“Ow!” She excitedly moaned. “Yes sir.”  
“I saw ya. In the shower, fingerin ya slutty little cunt.” He groaned.  
She snapped out of character. “No name calling please.”  
“Sorry.” He put his hands on her face. “Ya wanna stop?” He asked.  
“No. I just don’t wanna be called a - you know - slut. Not yet anyway.” This was the first time they started playing rough.  
“Alright.” He kissed her. “Lets just take ya to bed.” He lifted her out of the chair and carried to the bed, not ten feet away. He laid her down. “We’re out ‘a condoms.” He looked in the drawer.  
“It’s okay. Don’t really need ‘em anyway.” She looked up wickedly. “But use the backdoor.”  
“Fuck!” He groaned. “Knew I loved ya.”  
He fingered her tight hole. They’ve had anal sex before but it was rare. She was moaning and gripping the sheets.  
“Stop teasing.” He lined up. He entered her slowly. His fingers messaged her clit. “Daryl.” She moaned.  
“Say it again.” He loved having her moan under him.  
“Daryyyl!” She gasped as his thrust speed up.  
She lost track of him, she was so blessed out. Her hands went to his back pulling him tighter on top of her. He soon felt her orgasm around him.  
“Beautiful girl.” He swept the bangs out of her sweat soaked face.  
She was breathing heavy when he pulled out and away.  
“Stay with me.” She said.  
“I would but you know it’s just a memory Beth.” She woke up in a cold sweat. After Daryl had sex with her for the last time (nearly seven years ago) he went to fill a bucket with water from the well outside and was killed by several walkers. Since then Beth’s been on her own. Well she also has her six year old son Daryl jr.


	2. The Hardest Part.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She and this new group had taken shelter in a library. She found out they where from scattered groups.
> 
> Jesus and a few others were from a place called Hiltop.
> 
> A few people where from a placed called Alexandria.
> 
> And Lastly Ezekiel. "The Dethroned King." He is a broken man but Beth always seemed to make him smile.
> 
> Beth was a whole new person.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I never thought i would add a second Chapter to this but i felt like it needed a different ending.  
> Hope you like it!!

Beth found a community of people. 

"Hey Jesus." Beth came by with a smile. "You seen Daryl anywhere?" 

"He's in the wild life section." She and this group had taken shelter in a library. She found out they where from scattered groups.

Jesus and a few others were from a place called Hiltop.

A few people where from a placed called Alexandria.

And Lastly Ezekiel. "The Dethroned King." He is a broken man but Beth always seemed to make him smile.

Beth was a whole new person. Strong and still sweet. Independent and brave. But could still calm a room with her soothing voice. 

And she cut her hair. She keeps it short ever since a walker grabbed her long hair ripped a chunk right out of her head.

She walked over to the survival book. "Hey sweet face." Her now 15 year old son Daryl Jr didnt answer her. 

He didnt realize she was there. He was lost in a book. 

"Mr. Dixon." She got his attention. 

"Sorry mom." He smiled. He looks just like Daryl. 

"Put the books down. Got a surprise for you." She stated. 

He dropped the book on hunting a survival skills and followed after his mom. She brought him to the back room. She showed him a crossbow. 

"This was one of your daddys favorite weapons. I saw this on the supply run yesterday. It's light weight, pretty easy to handle." 

"It just like the one Mr. Green had!" He was excited. 

"I thought you would like it." She smiled. 

"Can we test out mom?" He asked. 

"Paul will take you out in the morning." She told him. But you need to listen to him or you aint going out ever again." She made sure he understood. Hes been on runs before and had pretty close calls with walkers but Beth wanted him safe. He was all she had left. 

"I got it." He was excited and went to grab the bow.

"Not till tomorrow." 

He knew she was protective so it was okay.

He rushed back to finish his book so he could go to sleep early tonight. 

Beth went over to the kitchen area. She was craving snacks. 

"Stealing?" Jesus teased. 

"You scared the heck out a me." She giggled. 

"This is my snack. I saved it from lunch." She told him. 

He could see something on her mind. 

"Thinking about your man again?" Jesus asked. 

"Yeah. The hardest part was not being able to say goodbye or bury him." She stopped herself from crying. 

He as going to say something to comfort her but she stopped him. "You know you should sleep because Daryl Jr. is going to want to wake up super early and test out that bow." 

He knew she didnt want to take about it. 

She took a deep breath and wen to her sleeping area. She reached under Daryls Jrs. bed and grabbed Daryls vest. She found it where his body should have been but wasnt. She knew the walkers had eaten him whole but couldnt chew through the leather. She gave it to Daryl Jr. around age ten. They take turns wearing it. 

~~~

The morning had come and Daryl woke his mom up. 

"Paul and I are going go on the run." He told her. She stood, kissed his head. He got embarrassed. 

"Mom." He grunted. 

"Stop it." She smiled. "I'm going to embarrass you for the rest of my life." She reminded him. "Because I'm your mom and its my right." 

He started to head to the door. "Daryl." She called him. 

He turned and she tossed the vest to him. 

He put it on and walked out with Jesus. Beth had the day shift as a watch guard. She trusts Jesus with Daryl. Hes been good to her. 

Beth grabbed her hand carved bow and arrows and went on the roof. She had over 200 hundred hand carved arrows. Ezekiel came up with her a few hours into her shift. She knew he was broken like her. 

His story was a man named Negan killed his kingdom. Tortured him. Killed his tiger. All of that in front of him. Negan shaved his long hair and set him free once he knew he had broken him. He thought the walkers would have eaten him but Jesus saved him a few years before he saved her. 

"Water." He offered her. 

"Thanks." 

"How many?" he asked. 

"Almost 50." She stated. "Gotta get rid of the bodies." She told him. 

"I'll get the boys on it." He told her. 

~~~

"Daryl, keep close." Paul told him as they walked in the woods. 

"I know. Shh." He heard something. 

"What?" He questioned quietly. They turned and saw a wild looking man behind them. 

"Where did you get that!?" He grabbed Daryl jr. by the vest. 

"Get off him!" Paul shoved the wild man off. 

"Daryl?" Paul questioned when he got a good look at the man. He saw a Polaroid snap of Daryl before. So has Daryl jr. This man has grays now and wild hair. He was fully dirty. Not a clean patch of skin on him. 

"Where did you get that?" The wild man asked again. 

"It's my moms." Daryl jr stated. This man looks just like the Polaroid of his dad just older and filthier. 

 "Its mine!" He growled. 

"Are you Daryl Dixon?" Paul question. 

Daryl hasnt heard his own name in years. He forgot it. 

He was confused. 

"Daryl Dixon." Paul said again. 

It clicked. Thats his name.

Daryl jr. realized thats his dead father. Alive. 

"Your mom?" Daryl questioned. "Blond." He remembered her. Seeing her again was the only thing keeping him going. "Blue eyes." He looked and sounded like a shell shocked man locked in a cave for years. "Soft skin." He was remembering her. "Smile. Voice. Beth." He knew it. 

"Your Daryl Dixon?" Daryl jr question in shock and confusion. 

"I'm Daryl Dixon." He answered, almost like a questioned. 

"I'm your son." Daryl jr stated. 

Daryl was confused and shocked. In almost full disbelief. Beth was pregnant? He didnt know. Or did he? _'_

_“We’re out ‘a condoms.” He looked in the drawer._  
_“It’s okay. Don’t really need ‘em anyway.”'_

They took Daryl back with them.

~~~

"It's getting late." Beth worried when the sun started to set.

"Your boy is fine. He's tough." A tall man named Travis told her.  

"I know, hes just like his dad." She remembered. 

They heard a bang at the library doors and Beth rushed to open it assuming someone was hurt. 

She saw the man they brought back with them. 

Her breath hitched. "H-H-How?" She was visibly shaking and tearing just uncontrollably pouring out her eyes. 

She grabbed Daryl jr. for protection or comfort. She wasnt sure. She wanted to make sure this wild man was real by making sure her son was real.

"Beth." Daryl said. He grabbed her and held her so tight. Daryl jr was stuck in the middle. 

~~~

A few hours past. Daryl was so quiet. He wasnt use to seeing one person let alone the 50 plus they had here. 

Beth took him to the restrooms. 

"How are you alive?" She asked. 

"I was attacked. 6 or something." He remembered the event. Everything flooded back when he saw her. "They tackled me. It was raining so bad. He bit me but he got the vest." He closed his eyes and remembered the fear he had that night. "There where so many coming. I couldnt let them near you. But they had my vest. They pulled it off me. I dropped my crossbow. I saw the group coming and ran off. I screamed to get them to follow me. You didnt look out. You didnt hear me? I got them away from you." 

"I was sleeping." She cried. She could have came after him. But she fell asleep. "I thought you were dead." She cried. "I should have stayed longer." She cried. She stayed in thet hotel for 2 months after she thought Daryl had died. 

"I tried getting back to you, but I didnt have a weapon so it was harder. I hid alot. When I got back you were gone." He remembered. 

"If I knew you were alive I would have never left." She told him. She started running the makeshift shower into a bowl. They had it set in the restroom. It was just kind of a barrel of water with a spout lifted on a metal frame. Hit a trigger on the spout and water comes out like a shower. She collected a few inches of water in the bowl and grabbed a rag and soap and started to wipe Daryls face. The dart was so think. She was afraid it was stained on. 

She could see his eyes. His face started to clear. I'm gonna cut your hair. You look like a cave man." She teased. 

"I have a son?" He questioned. 

"Yeah. His 15." She told him. She grabbed scissors and started to cut away his long locks. 

"You cut your hair?" He asked. It was just below her shoulders now. 

"A walker got a hold of it and pulled a chunk out. Thats when i realized long hair was a bad idea." There was silance. She finished his hair and shaved his face. He was clean shaved and fresh cut. He looked just like the Daryl she knew. Only with a few grays and alot more dirt. You can clean in the shower or I can help you." 

She ended up helping him. he had so many layers of dirt on his Daryl forgot what his skin looked like. 

After the shower he looked like a whole new man. 

He greeted his son. Explained what happened. 

He wasn't mad, just confused. 

He made sure Daryl jr wasnt mad at Beth. She did what she thought was right. 

Daryl jr. was just shocked that his father was truly as indestructible as his mother described. 

Daryl and Beth slept soundly in each others arms for the first time in 15 years. 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment and let me know what you think?


End file.
